The Sketchbook
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: Rewritten/extended Head Over Designer Heels. Jasper is a vampire, but also a quiet Southerner who falls for his sister's best friend, a future fashion designer. At a school dance, her life is in jepordy and her only option is death. What will Jasper do?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"And you ducked you're head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

~Alice Cullen, Eclipse

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing.

For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

~Jasper Hale, Eclipse


	2. Pain

Chapter One: Pain

"Jasper," my sister called me. I was up in my room and didn't bother coming downstairs because I knew what she was going to tell me; our parents were dead. I could hear the sobs in her voice, the shakiness. I could hear the never ending hate that would be her only scar, which she would live with for the rest of her unending life. We were vampires. It had only been a week since some stranger saved us both. It had only been a week since the accident.

Our family was returning from an annual Christmas trip to my Aunt Charlotte's house. We were packed in the car; mom and dad in the front, and my sister, Rosalie and I in the back. It had snowed a few days before and there was still a dangerous amount of ice left on the highway. A shiny black Hummer was speeding and swerving in and out of open lanes. Its driver lost control in front of our small Chevy Impala and spun into our car. Since this all took place on the highway, there were more cars behind us that didn't stop quick enough to react to the accident ahead. They all sandwiched into us and our car, since it was hit with so much power, flipped over, shattering everything, including our parents' lives. The window on my side of the car was completely gone so I slipped through, and then pulled my barely-breathing sister out too. I kept my eyes shut after that; there was just too much smoke. I instructed Rosalie to do the same and dragged her body farther away from the scrap metal. She began to have a coughing fit, but I was glad because the noise made me remember that she was definitely alive. I felt another presence near us and crack my lids open to look around. Someone dressed in all black grabbed my arm and flung my sister and me on their back. The anonymous person ran down the suddenly quiet highway. It felt like I was flying; we seemed to be going so fast, but I thought it was just the car fumes getting to my head. Soon, I felt the coldness of snow surrounding me.

"This may hurt," the mysterious voice said, "But it _will_ help you both, I promise." With that, I felt something hard sink into my arm, and that's when the screaming began. The same happened to Rosalie and we just lie there, our eyes still jammed shut, yelling for the excruciating pain to end. And then, as the stranger had promised, the pain went away, though it seemed like it lasted forever. We blinked open simultaneously and then studied each other's new appearances. When I looked at Rosalie, she didn't look like she had before. She now had flawless, pale skin and her hair had a bit of frost to its shade of blond. But the most distinctive feature on her was her eyes. Their violet-blue state was no more. Rosalie's once unique eyes had somehow become red, crimson red. I heard an ambulance's sirens roar in the distance, but when I looked to see if they were helping mom and dad, I didn't see anything but field. And that's where we were, a vacant, snow-covered field that was no where near the icy highway.

"Child," a familiar voice whispered, "You're a vampire." I hadn't even noticed the presence of the woman who sat beside my still trembling body. The woman had dark brown hair and red eyes like Rosalie's. She was beautiful, a goddess, almost. I was mesmerized by her beauty but then, her words enter my brain, Y_ou're a vampire_. I thought about it; vampires didn't exist, they were just myths.

"I'm sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Maria." I sat up, as did my sister. I held out my hand to shake hers.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my twin brother, Jasper," Rosalie said, cautiously. She was always the first one to speak, no matter what the situation was. Rosalie was much more social that I was; she was a butterfly, while I was a snail who always remained in his shell. Maria then told us of what had happened and what we had become. Rosalie and I were vampires.

"Jasper," Rosalie called once again, "Please come down here." This time, I obeyed. She sat at the wooden table in our small kitchen. The table was covered in pieces of our home phone; she had broken it with her new vampire strength. Rosalie covered her face with her hands, hoping to cover up the sadness that filled her.

"They're gone, Jasper," she said into her hands. For a week, we hadn't been sure if our parents were dead or not. They had both been put into comas and all but machines were keeping them alive.

"Mom died this morning they told me, and dad, passed a few minutes ago," she whispered. As a vampire, she could not physically cry, but internally, she was and so was I. I sat down beside her and wrapped her in a hug. This was not as awkward as it would be in any other case, but right now, this is what we both needed, comfort.


	3. Care

Chapter Two: Care

I needed to get out. I needed to run away for a while; to get out of our suddenly empty house, but I couldn't. I just didn't have the heart to leave Rosalie alone. Even though she never did anything for me, I wanted her to know I'd always be there. We were responsible for each other, now. There was no one to tell us 'yes' or 'no' and it seemed like that's what we had always wanted; no rules. And after not hearing commands from your folks, you start to miss them, especially when you know they're not coming back. You never know what you've got, until it's gone; that is exactly what Rosalie and I had just found out.

I stayed in my room a lot more than I used to. Most of my life was spent outside, enjoying the warm sunshine with my friends. We'd play ball, all different kinds, but my favorite was baseball. My sister used to beg me and my friends to let her play too, when we were kids. And we'd let her. She was a fantastic player. I used to wish she could play on a minor league team, but not after what happened when we were twelve.

"Okay," Rosalie said quietly, "I'm ready." I held my new switchblade close to my sister's hair. I grabbed a chunk of blond and started cutting. She had asked me to cut her hair short so she could pass for a boy and get on the baseball team. I had been cutting for a while and her hair soon had layers and was rigid on the ends. Tiny mountains of curls lie in front of me.

"It's done," I announced and she opened her worried eyes. She felt her newly trimmed hair and whispered, "Daddy's gonna kill me."

Dad never laid a hand on her. He understood us, all the time, though most times as kids we didn't make sense. We took other chances to get Rose on that team, also, such as completely disguising her. Of all things, she wanted to be one of the guys. You wouldn't have ever guessed that would you? We'd go down by the creek near our house and catch little frogs and salamanders. I saved a jar and poked holes in the lid so we could keep 'em for a while as pets. At night in June, Rosalie and I would catch fireflies with our bare hands. She didn't mind getting dirty either. Nowadays, you get one drop of _water_ on her and it's the end of the world. It's sort of scary how dramatically she's changed. I just wish she hadn't. We were so close back then, but as we grew older, we drifted apart. We would need each other now, more than ever.

"Jasper," Rosalie called, "Come downstairs, please." I reluctantly obeyed and sat in the chair across from her in the family room.

"Yes?" I mumbled. I haven't been in the best mood the last couple of days; I assume you can imagine why.

"Jazz, we have to move." Of all the things she could have said, she told me we have to move. I couldn't say I blamed her, it was too sunny here and this old place had too many memories.

"Where?" I asked.

"Alaska. Cordova, Alaska."


	4. Shock

Chapter Three: Shock

So now I'm kneeling on the floor, packing away everything that I own. Rosalie, I assumed, was doing the same in her room across the hall. I had finished packing my clothes and was working on the things in my room. I loaded each of my books into a small box labeled "Jasper's Books." I liked reading, although Rose wasn't too fond of it. Rosalie's voice from behind me caught me by surprise, "Almost done?" I huffed.

"No." She came to sit by me and looked at the books.

"Jasper, I don't want it to be like this. I don't want the crazy, fun Jazz to go away. Otherwise, I'm alone," she said. This took me by shock. I could feel the truth behind her; the emotion was overwhelming. Oh, by the way, I can feel other's emotions and manipulate them, incase I haven't told you yet.

"And I didn't want the baseball-loving, daring Rosie to go away either…but she did." She looked at me with serenity brimming over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, although I could hear it as well as I could hear anything. That's another thing with vampires: we can hear extremely well and run extraordinarily fast. I guess you could say we're super humans, just in_human_.

"Is this supposed to mean you'll be my twin? You'll treat me like a brother and not a slave or doormat for you to walk all-over?" She nodded, "Yes." So now you're thinkin' _aw that's so nice, they're going to stick together_, right? Well, for a while, yes, she did. Yes, she did, until our first day at Prince William Sound Community Collage.

We were moved in and ready to begin our new lives. It wasn't weird living without folks because we were both legally eighteen, so we were free from them, that is if we had any anymore. New to this dull school and Rosalie was already working her magic. Guys surrounded her cherry-red Convertible that just had to come with us on this unending journey. They were checking out the car…and her (mostly her). I looked away. I hadn't heard any mention of "Jasper" since we'd gotten there. No "Jasper's my brother, you guys should hang out" to any of the boys. No one spoke to me, but I didn't really mind. I simply focused on the blissful sound of rain, splashing onto the parking lot. Rain and snow, that's all I was going to see in Alaska. Drowning out the sounds of everything around me, I walked with a steady pace to get into the school. I followed a crowd from far behind, since they knew where they were going and I didn't. It was the middle of the year, I knew everyone already set their groups up: jocks, dorks, skaters, and populars. I wouldn't fit in anywhere; I'd be classified as either "that kid" or "him" or something like that. I wouldn't have a group, and like I said, I didn't care.

I got through all my classes easily; I already knew this semester's requirements. Everything seemed to be running smoothly and I didn't want any bumps in the road, but of course, there always has to be one. I walked to lunch without hurry. First I stopped at my locker to put some books away. I looked at the lock and realized I didn't have a combination. I turned around making sure no one saw my stupidity. Coast was clear. I got back to the lock and started punching in numbers. After my thirty-sixth try, I gave up. Once I thought about it, I remembered that I was the strongest creature on the planet Earth. I took the lock into my pale hand and simply snapped it off its hook, breaking metal. That's when I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned and saw a girl, sitting on the bench against the wall. She looked startled, taken back. I didn't say a word, just speed-walked into the cafeteria for the lunch I couldn't eat and wouldn't enjoy.

I got up to get a soda, just to look normal. I grabbed a Sprite and got in line. There were five guys behind me, all wearing football jerseys. _Great_, I thought. I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, man," one of them said. He was definitely muscular, all of them were.

"Uh, hey," I responded. The closest one to me elbowed the one next to him as if a signal. "You're new here. What's your name?" he said.

"Jasper Hale." One laughed and was slapped over the head by another, telling him to shut up. "Wait, are you _Rosie_ Hale's brother?" he asked.

"Rose-_uh-lee_'s brother, yes." Then he started laughing with the rest of them.

"Dude, you got a _hot_ sister. Too bad you're not a jock; you could have hung with us."

"Yeah, too bad," I said snidely then mumbled, "Wouldn't wanna miss a stupid football game or a party with booze and chicks." And that's what set 'em off, like firecrackers on the fourth. The one that had been talking to me grabbed his already opened Coke and splashed it onto my face and white shirt. Everyone in the cafeteria burst into laughter except a familiar face: the girl sitting by my locker, witnessing my inhuman failure. I walked left my Sprite by the counter and walked away, fists jammed into my pockets. I went to Rose's car and picked the lock with a bobby pin I saw lying on the ground. I sat on one of the white leather seats and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but this took some of the tension off. The tension must have taken a long time to wear off because when I finally opened my eyes, Rosalie was getting into the car to sit in the driver's seat.

"Jazz, Jazz? Wake up. Oh, no wait you can't wake up 'cause you can't sleep, duh," she said to herself. Blond moment, I felt like saying to her, but clamped my mouth shut.

"How long have you been in here? And, what happened to your shirt?" she asked.

"Since lunch, so about three hours, give or take and some huge guys that think you're _hot_, poured Coke on me."

"Well, I see you're off to a good start."


	5. Charmed

Chapter Four: Charmed

The first and second weeks passed by quickly and uneventfully. Almost not a word was spoken to me in school and Rosalie always acted like I never existed, just like she did in high school. At home she'd talk to me though. I was tired of her playing hot and cold.

It was the Friday of our second week and I was waiting for Rose in the car while she socialized. She opened her door, pulling my attention to her. What I didn't realize, vampire senses or not, was my door was being opened too. It was the girl by my locker, once again.

"Jasper, sit in the back," my _angelic_ sister commanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rosalie, I'll sit in the back," she said. I noticed her tone was high, soprano.

"No, no. It's fine. Jasper can sit back there." The girl just looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. I ducked my head and responded, "I'm sorry ma'am." I got up as Rose said and sat in the backseat of the Convertible.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Alice, I'm Jasper. It's not a problem at all." Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time; I smiled at her. For the rest of the ride home I caught her a few times, sneaking glances at me through the side view mirror, then scribbling in her notebook, the one I saw her holding the day of the "incident." I had no clue what she was doing and I wasn't sure I would ever find out. Maybe she was a stalker, probably not. I laughed internally at my little joke. I noticed her features for the first time; she had dark brown almost black hair with notes of red, it was trimmed dangerously short. She was far from tall, a dainty size to be. And that's when I realized, Alice was the most beautiful, gentle thing I had ever scene. I was pulled out of my daydreams when she spoke to me again, "What are you studying?"

"Confederation, the Army, stuff like that. How 'bout you?"

"Designing; fashion, home, you name it, I can draw it." She laughed and it sounded like bells. I grinned again.

"You know, I'm studying cosmetology and was thinking about business management. Wouldn't it be something if we could work together, like on runways and stuff?" Rosalie said. I almost forgot she was in the car. I was so hypnotized by Alice's beauty, her voice, her…scent. I remembered that I was a vampire; a bloodthirsty, unclean immortal that could kill something as fragile as her with a touch. I shuddered. But I tried to think positive. _I am strong_, I thought, _I can handle anything._ I soon caught onto why this stranger was in my sister's car. We were obviously driving her home.

"Who do you live with?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, it's just me and my two brothers. Our parents put us all up for adoption and since I'm legally eighteen and the guys are twenty and twenty-one, we're free. I just always feel like it's my fault that we were put up," Alice said sadly, "You know, it's hard knowing you're parents gave you up. I mean it's not like we were treated real badly in the orphanage, it wasn't like _Annie_ or anything, but it just didn't have the love that a real home would."

"We know how you feel," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, our parents died last month in a car crash, but we survived. We're living on our own too," Rose explained.

"I'm so sorry. How old are you both?"

"Eighteen," we said at the exact same time. "Me and Rosalie are twins," I said and Rose nodded. "Oh, really? I could have sworn Jasper was younger," Alice responded. Well, that just felt like a stab in the heart. Did I look like a little kid to her? I hoped not.

Soon we were at her house. It was small, but nice. I could see a fence in the back. There were two cars parked in front of the house; a silver Volvo and a massive, red Jeep. _Wow. Someone was living high-in-the-hog for an orphan. _I disciplined myself for thinking that way; it was rude. And I couldn't stand myself at that moment because I knew I loved Alice.


	6. Curious

Chapter Five: Curious

Months have passed since I met Alice. She and Rosalie had become close, close to inseparable. I didn't mind because that meant I got to see her everyday. I tagged along most of the time, wherever they went. I even put up with the mall; Alice seemed to love shopping. We went to the movies and I sat through all the chick-flicks they wanted to see. I must really be in love since I suffered through _The Last Song, Dear John, Valentine's Day, When in Rome_, etcetera. _The Last Song _was pretty good though. Most of it was sheer torture, but was definitely worth it if it meant I got to sit next to her and breathe in her scent. I was surprised how strong I was in controlling my thirst; it may have had to do with my extra hunting, every other day. I never thought I'd say it, but I _was_ in love. I watch Alice in school and at her house. I sit on her windowsill every night and watch her beautiful figure sleep. I don't just love her for her beauty. I mostly love her for her personality, her compassion, her heart. I've seen some sketches she's done for her future career and they're all amazing. She's done millions of prom dress designs and some of ordinary clothes. I saw a few of animals and people who I didn't know. There was one of her brothers too.

One night while perched on her window, starring at her flawless face, I remembered something she had said. The words left her mouth the day she met me and they were, "I just always feel like it's my fault that we were put up." I didn't know what that meant, but I was determined to find out everything I could about her. So, I decided today would be the day I asked her. We were in Rosalie's car, driving to Starbucks after school for a coffee.

"Alice?" I said to get her attention.

"Yeah, Jazz?" she said. I was glad she'd become comfortable with me enough to start calling me "Jazz."

"What did you mean when you said you always feel like it's your fault that you and your brothers were put up for adoption?"

"Oh," she squeaked, voice cracking just a little. I made her cry, _wonderful_. It broke my heart to see her so upset and I knew it was my entire fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be…" She cut me off. Her mascara was running a little bit.

"Really, Jasper," she sniffled, "Its fine. I shouldn't be this emotional." I remembered the whole "emotion thing" and looked into hers. I was getting mixed signals: unsteadiness, sadness, being afraid; I didn't know what it all meant.

"It's all because I'm…I'm," she drew in a breath, "I'm physic. I have the gift of precognition." I was shocked. Of all things I didn't think it would be as big as this. Why would her parents just throw her and her brothers away? _Was it_ because of her gift? It didn't make sense.

"That's incredible!" Rosalie exclaimed, "How do you do it? What do you see? What happens?" She was full of questions.

"I don't know how I do it; I was born with it I guess. I see the future, things that will happen. I must look like I go into a trance. I just stare into space and get a whole new image before me. But the future can always change." _She'd make an incredibly talented vampire._ But I wasn't planning on turning her. I couldn't see her go through that _hell_ of turning. Most _definitely_ not if I couldn't bear to watch her tear up for a minute or two. Maybe she wasn't meant to be my mate, maybe so; I wasn't sure.


	7. Fright

Chapter Six: Fright

Soon it was May and although it was getting close to summer, it was still bitterly cold outside. That's Alaska for ya. I was getting used to everything by now; being the outcast, except when I was with Alice. She was my better side. I found out more about her. Like, her favorite color has always been lavender and she's addicted to chocolate, although she's skinny as a twig. She told me about the time she saw a family coming to adopt her and her brothers in the future with her gift, but they never did. Once they were put into a foster home with a mean couple, just looking to make some cash. Alice said one of her brothers, Emmett I think, was hilarious and great at practical jokes. They pulled every stunt they could on that couple and were then shipped back to the orphanage where they grew up for the rest of their lives. Alice told me about Kelly and Josie, friends she grew up with. Josie was blind and clung to Kelly like glue for support all day long. That's what she was put in for, blindness. Kelly was apparently put in for having an abusive mother and she had the scars to prove it, all over her body. Alice said she'd never told anybody but us and her family about her gift, so when kids asked why she was there with her brothers, she said, "Just unlucky, I guess."

We were at the mall once again. I wanted to keep reminding them that it wasn't going to have new stuff every time we came, but I didn't. I was getting a burger and fries when I heard Rosalie with my extreme vampire hearing. She kept saying, "Alice, Alice? What's wrong?" I got out of line and walked (to look human, of course) to our table. Alice's drink was spilled on the table, dripping onto the floor and already covering her hand. She had dropped her bags and was sitting down, thank God, because I think she'd have collapsed too. I looked at her face and her eyes; she was starring dead into space. She stayed that way for a few minutes, blinking once every few seconds. I knew what was happening; Alice was getting a vision. Suddenly she began blinking repeatedly and shook her head. Once she stopped, I could see tears in her eyes. She was starting to breathe heavily.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I said voice full of concern. I was really worried about her.

"H-he's b-b-back." She was shivering. I wrapped my muscled arm around her, this was a first. She pulled away from my coldness. I completely forgot about my skin and its freezing temperature. All I wanted to do was comfort her and I was just making it worse. She looked at me with fear, something I wished she would never do.

"You, you're one of them, aren't you? Oh, my God. I am so stupid. I-I have to go, now."

"Wait. What are you talking about? How are you planning on getting home? I drove remember?" Rose called after her. But she was sprinting towards the way we came. I was getting all but anger, frustration, confusion, and mostly fear from her emotions. _Uh-oh._ Did she know about _us_? Did she know what we were? And was it all because I touched her, long enough that she could notice? Who was back? What did _he_ want? Rosalie and I took off after. We ran through the parking lot, where we found her curled up against Rose's car, sobbing into her glove-covered hands.

"Please, please don't kill me," she whimpered. I peered at her; she looked so small and _breakable._

"What are you talking about? We would never hurt you," my sister said, playing dumb.

"You're…" she was whispering, "vampires. Aren't you? Oh, God. Please, please don't kill me." She was sobbing again. Rosalie bit her lip. I lifted Alice, effortlessly into the car. She kept hammering her fists on my back, but it didn't hurt. She was screaming, but I guess people thought we were messin' around 'cause they just walked right on by.

"Alice, why do you think we're vampires?" Rosalie asked her calmly.

"Jam-Jasper's skin is cold. Like my boyfriend's was. I figured out on my own that my boyfriend was a vampire. I told him I knew, thinking we would be married anyway, so it wouldn't matter. We were so close and so _in love_. He was furious I knew. He said some other vampires called the Vol- something would kill him and me, but they never came. He kept me locked away for months and forced me to do things to entertain him. Horrible things. My brother's were worried sick and couldn't find me anywhere; no one knew where I went and he said if I ever told his secret to anyone, he'd kill me himself and enjoy my blood. He said it'd be slow and painful and torturous. I was so afraid, but one day I got out of the cellar he kept me in. I darted out like I was finally free from a cage, a dark, dark cage. He never found me. I made my brothers move here so he couldn't find me, ever. But that vision I just had, it was him. He's found me. How? How!? I-I don't want to die!" Alice was screaming in agony and crying like hell.

"Alice, we _are_ vampires," Rose said, "But we swear never to hurt you in any way, physically, nor mentally." Alice was taking deep breaths. She was silent.

"Who _was_ you're boyfriend?" Rosalie asked.

"A man named James."


	8. Protective

Chapter Seven: Protective

I sat in the back of the car with Alice while Rosalie drove to our house. Alice needed some time to calm down and we needed to make sure she wouldn't blurt anything out to her brothers who, according to her, had the biggest mouths in the world. At least one did, Emmett, I think. Alice knew about us. Now I knew she'd never love me; she was too afraid of the monster within me.

Once we were home, I carried Alice through the front door and sat her on the couch. Who was this James guy? What did he do to her? I shuddered. Then something in my mind clicked and I realized for the first time he had to be a tracker. We were in for it – big time. I was worried about Alice. She was my life now and I couldn't go on without her. I would go mad if I couldn't see her everyday. Rosalie questioned her further on her knowledge of our species. She knew a lot.

"James didn't have eyes like yours though. Once I knew he stopped wearing colored contacts and they were red, crimson. I don't know what it meant though," Alice had been spilling random facts for the past hour. The red eyes meant he was a killing machine. He drank human blood while we decided to live off of animals. I didn't tell because I knew she'd freak out, more than she was now if it were possible. She eventually gazed back off into space. Rose and I waited for her to jump back into reality. And she did.

"He's coming and he's with someone. A woman. She has this wild, mangy red hair. James is driving some kind of car and the woman's kissing his neck. She has red eyes too. I don't get it."

"Mates," Rosalie said, "Their each other's mate. He probably tried to get rid of you because he knew those strings didn't snap when he met you. He used you and when he was tired of you, he became threatening. Now he's found his mate and they're after…"

"Rose!" I snapped. I didn't want to scare Alice anymore. This was the first time I had spoken since the mall. The two monsters were after their prey, Alice. James was using his tracking skill and this other girl in the car was just there for show, I assumed. We couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Alice was _mine_.


	9. Hope

Chapter Eight: Hope

Time was ticking by, too slowly for me to bear. It had been a week since Alice had first seen her vision of James and he hadn't come yet. She remained living at our house and I can't say that I minded. Her brothers were fine with her staying over. What they didn't know was I existed. They thought it was just Rosalie, much less a twin brother. I just wished this James would get here so she (and I) could stop worrying. I wouldn't admit it to her or Rose, but I was scared to death (a little vampire humor for ya there). I just wanted him to come so Rosalie and I could kick his butt, _hard_. I was learning to become confident. We continued going to school so it didn't look like anything was going on. Things were boring with nothing new. That is, until one day I found a neon flyer in my locker. I unfolded and read it thoroughly. It was an advertisement for the Summer Break Formal. I laughed silently. Although I didn't mind a break from dull school, I wasn't sure why _Alaska_ needed a summer break. This would be the perfect opportunity to finally move to the next level with Alice. I had finally allowed myself to accept it: I was meant to be with Alice, forever and always. I studied her ways, her hobbies, and her interests. The only thing I didn't know was what she was drawing in that sketchbook of hers. I knew she had lots of separate books for different designs, but this one, a purple book, I had no idea. I knew what I was doing tonight; standing in front of a mirror and practicing what I would say to her, how to ask her to the dance. I don't know what I'd do if she rejected me. I should really start thinking positive.

I did what I said I would that night; I practiced, although I looked like an idiot, I'm sure. My reflection didn't look how I wanted to when I asked her. It looked…_scared_. And I still was afraid; even more now that I knew about this dance. Oh, God.

"Alice," I said to my reflection once more, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I huffed. "No, that sounds stupid." I tried again, "Alice, will you go to the dance with me?" It was a _little_ better. God, I sounded pathetic.

"Alice," I began again, "Will you…"

"Will I what?" My bedroom door cracked open and Alice popped her head inside. "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just heard my name and…"

"Alice, I _really_ like you. We've known each other for a while and I know we're great friends. I want us to be more than that. You may not understand this, but you're my mate. Vampires have mates. You were _meant_ to be with me. And…I _love_ you, Alice." Her tiny jaw dropped and she blinked her beautiful turquoise eyes. I had just told Alice that I loved her. There was no going back now. I held out my too large hand and she intertwined her dainty fingers in mine.

"Alice, from the first time I met you, I felt hope."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. I just think all the main things should be separated. Remember to R&R. **


	10. Relief

Chapter Nine: Relief

Alice looked shocked and her emotions were buzzing. It was kind of…_sweet_. I didn't think she'd ever love me because of the monster inside, but she did. And now I didn't have to hide it. She knew I loved her.

"I love you too, Jasper," Alice said. When her words filled my ears, there was nothing I could do but explode inside. I lifted her up in my arms and hugged her for what felt like forever. She was definitely _mine_ and nothing could take her away. God, I was really starting to get poetic; that needed to stop. And then I remembered James.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I felt like I was proposing. Not _yet_. I was holding her still and looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she responded. Then she stared into space. It was another vision. "He's not coming. He's not coming! Oh, my God! James changed his route. He's not coming to Alaska anymore. This is perfect!" She was fighting back tears of joy. I could feel it in her emotions. I hugged her again, reminding myself how breakable she still was. Thank God he wasn't coming. Alleluia and Amen! Now we could focus on this dance. And our lives together. And everything.

"Jazz, _we're_ going to the mall," Rosalie said to me and me only. Alice had moved back in with her brothers. There was no need for us to protect her now, but I promised to visit her every night.

"We?" I asked. Now that Alice wasn't living here, why'd _I_ need to?

"Yes, _we_. You need something to wear to the dance and then we're going to the florist to order a corsage for Alice." Oh, I never really thought 'bout that. Oops. Well, that's why Rose was here.

"Okay then. Let's go and get this over with," I said unenthusiastically. She shook her head and said, "Silly little Jasper Hale. I need to get ready. I can't go to the mall looking like _this_." I thought she looked fine. It was just the mall. Alice's fashion sense must have gotten to Rosalie. I sighed.

"Go," I said. She darted up the stairs with her vampire speed and was back down in a flash, now wearing a long ivy-colored shirt with black leggings. Her hair was down and curly as ever (it always was), her eyelashes were blackened, and her eyelids had touches of green eye shadow. I tossed her keys to her and we walked to the car. I automatically opened the back door. It was force of habit now. I walked back to the front, shaking my head on the way while Rosalie laughed at me. It _was_ pretty funny.

"Uh-oh," Rosalie said. I looked at her in alarm, and then relaxed when I felt she wasn't too worried about something. I asked, "What?"

"I don't know what color Alice's dress is, so we can't get you anything. She's gonna have to come with us. I need a dress too so you can shop wherever you want to go and we'll get dresses. Then I'll call you and tell you what color shirt and pants to get. Got it?"

"Yeah," I said. I zoned out after I heard Alice would have to come with us. We turned onto Alice's street, got out of the car, and Rosalie knocked on her door. Alice peeked through the side window to see who it was. I waved slightly at her and I could hear her bell-like giggle on the other side of the door. She opened it and let us it.

"Hi. What's up?" she said.

"Well, we _were_ on our way to the mall," Rosalie explained, "When I realized I can't buy anything because one, you and Jazzy have to match, but I have no idea what dresses you and I are wearing because we don't have them." If I were human, I would have been blushing at the "Jazzy" comment. Alice smiled. "And two if I wanted to get a dress today, I couldn't because I don't have my best friend with me." Rose made a puppy-dog face at her and Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before," she said, "Remember that dress in my sketchbook you said you loved? The pink one?" Rosalie nodded. "Well, I kind of _made_ it. And mine." That's when we had one of those twin moments; our jaws dropped at the same exact time.

"You made the dresses?" Rosalie said shocked. Alice's head bobbed up and down. They grabbed each other's shoulders and screamed happily. It hurt my ears, but I was thrilled I wouldn't be dragged to millions upon millions of dress stores.

"Want to see them? They're in my room," Alice asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, my God! Yes, Alice!" Rose screeched. They ran up the steps, Rosalie using her advantage, leaving Alice in the dust. I heard the bedroom door shut. We were goin' to be here for a while. I could tell.


	11. Ironic

Chapter Ten: Ironic

As soon as the door slammed shut, I spotted a copybook on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up to study it closer. The front cover had hearts drawn all over it; the largest on in the center had "J & A Forever" written in it. I smiled. Being the nosey person I was (and always will be) I opened the book to the first page and was startled to see a familiar face starring back at me. It was mine. I looked at it closer and noticed the precise detail. It was incredible. At the bottom was a date written in girly script. The date was January eighteenth; the first day I caught Alice sneaking glances at me through Rosalie's car mirror. I flipped the page to find another sketch of me but wearing something different in this one. I dared to turn the page again and I found the same thing. There was a sketch for every day I had known her. All this time, Alice was drawing me. I wasn't creped out or anything; it was cool that she cared so much. But why did she spend her time drawing my ugly mug? I grinned again. That's when I heard the front door swing open and huge footsteps bang into the room.

"Uh, who are you?" a loud, masculine voice said. It was one of Alice's brothers. I sprang up from the couch and responded, "I'm Jasper Hale. Alice's…"

"He's my _boyfriend_, Em," Alice said at the perfect time. I liked the sound of that; _boyfriend_. Another guy came into view; this one much smaller, but still bigger than me. _This one must be Edward._

"Sorry if he uh, scared you?" It wasn't really a question, but I shrugged to look tough. He continued, "I'm Edward and this is Emmett." Edward looked at his brother with a grin on his face and said, "Dude, I told you to stop working out! You're scaring him!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie walked down the stairs wearing the dress that I knew would (thank the Lord above) be _the_ dress. It was an icy-pink color, strapless, with sequins and diamonds and everything sparkly. She actually looked amazing. That wasn't a shock to Rose though. She _always_ looked good, no matter what she was wearing. When she looked up from the floor, she looked directly at Emmett and his large jaw dropped. She giggled and blinked slowly, obviously batting her darkly mascara-highlighted eyelashes. _Oh, gag!_

"Hi," she said, "You must be Ed-…" Alice cut her off by whispering, "Emmett."

"Emmett," Rose said embarrassed, which she rarely was. She must really, really like him. Holding her hand out, he took it and shook it slowly and gently. Little did he know she was much stronger than him.

"Hi," he choked out, "You're…"

"Rosalie," she helped.

"Rosalie. You look beautiful." Rose smiled and said, "Thank you."

By the end of the day, Rosalie and Emmett had talked each other's ears off and were going to the dance together. Alice told me she couldn't show me her dress, but she gave me a swatch of the material so we would match. Rosalie and I took off to the mall. I grabbed the first pair of black dress pants I could (Of course Rose had to approve 'em). She found a plain, lavender shirt that matched the swatch almost perfectly. I was thrilled we were halfway done, but then we came to the hardest part: the tie. There were so many to pick from and only Rosalie knew what the dress looked like so whatever I picked up was a no-go. After about an hour, she found what she was looking for and we paid. We headed to another store where we got shoes and of course I was dragged into a jewelry store where my sister bought a bracelet, a necklace and earrings. And then, we were finally done.

On our way home, we stopped at the florist about two blocks from our place. A bell rang when we walked through the front door and it reeked of pollen, but I liked it; that's what Alice smelled like to me. Not pollen, flowers. A girl was working the counter, ringing up a bouquet of flowers for a guy a little younger than her. As soon as he paid, he gave the flowers back to her.

"Jake, I told you. I already have a boyfriend, but thank you anyway," the girl said. He hung his head and sighed, still pushing the red roses in her hands. He turned around and was about to walk out when he stopped and starred at us in a cold way. I just ignored him.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that. What can I do for ya?" the worker said.

"Would you be able to make a corsage for me? Not _for_ _me_. It's for my…my…"

"His girlfriend. Are you by chance Isabella Swan? My friend's brother is her boyfriend and you fit the description," Rosalie said.

"I'm Bella, yup. Edward's my boyfriend and Alice is my best friend" she said. Wow. This was one _small_ world.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother, Jasper. Alice and I are friends too. I guess we're technically friends too," she said. Bella shook our hands, smiling at me.

"So you're Alice's famous boyfriend," she said after a while. Word really gets around in Alaska, doesn't it? I nodded and looked down at my old sneakers. "Well, you're in luck because I know exactly what she wants." I silently thanked God for that. I've been becoming very religious lately, haven't I?

Rosalie and I followed Bella to the back room. She put a sign in the window saying that the store was closed so she could work on the corsage with us. Bella carefully laid out everything she'd need to make it. That included a clasp, black ribbon, purple roses, irises, baby's breath, and silver and purple glitter. She and Rose compared ideas as to what Alice would like and I just nodded along with everything. When Bella started making the corsage, it was amazing. How her fingers worked so smoothly, following the pattern of the petals. Every little detail was perfect, even the precise amounts of glitter. Once she was finished, it looked like it would be used for a Hollywood event and cost hundreds of dollars. I pulled out my brown leather wallet.

"Bella, it looks incredible. How much do I owe ya?" I asked, taking out a few twenties. She shook her head.

"It's on me. Alice's my friend and you guys are too. I know this'll make her happy so there's no charge." I tried to hand her some cash, but she wouldn't take it.

"Thank you, Bella." And then we left the store.


	12. Unthinkable

Chapter Eleven: Unthinkable

It was the day of the dance and I was more nervous than I thought possible. It was just me, alone in the house. I looked at the freshly painted walls, the new carpets, the pictures on the walls. There was one of mom and dad together. I remembered that they were together now; they had each other. Rosalie and I had each other. That's why they had twins, so we'd never been alone. That's what dad used to say; it was one of his many jokes. Rose, Alice, and Bella went to some spa in town. Then they were goin' to some salon where Rosalie's friend, Vera, worked. She was almost nine months pregnant and I didn't think she should be working this late in her pregnancy. They'd get their hair and nails done by Vera. I on the other hand was staying home, getting ready, and waiting for Alice's brothers to come over so we could get the girls at their house. It was getting later in the afternoon so I took a shower. I was already dressed and combing my hair when the downstairs door opened loudly.

"Jazz, you here?" a voice called up; it was Edward.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm upstairs, come up." He and Emmett came up the stairs and sat in my room while I put on the finishing touches. I sprayed on some cologne, although I already smelled good. I wasn't sure why, but you get a really good scent with the package deal of becoming a vampire.

"So, ya ready for tonight?" I asked them and before they could answer, my cell phone rang. Emmett and Edward laughed at my ringtone. It was something one of my friends recorded and set it for my sister's tone when we still lived in our old home. It said, "Oh-no! Your sister's calling you! Oh, God! Not Rosalie! Run Jasper, Run!" It never got old. I answered, "Hi, Rose. What's up?"

"Vera's in labor." _Oh, crap_, I thought.

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

"Vera's in labor and I have to help her because her boyfriend's out of town and her dad's in the hospital in Juneau with her mom and brothers. Tell Emmett I'm so, so sorry. I have to go. Alice and Bella will meet you at the house. Bye!" The line went dead and I dropped my phone in shock. This was just great. It was real considerate of Vera to go into labor on the night of our dance. Emmett looked worried, "What's wrong? Is Rosalie okay?"

"Em, you're asking about Rosalie when Alice is our _sister_?" Edward smacked him on the back of the head. "No offence," he said to me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Rosalie's friend's in labor and she has to take her to the hospital and stay with her for the rest of the night. She said she's really sorry." Emmett looked pretty disappointed. What date of hers wouldn't be? He spoke up and said, "I'm still going tonight. Rose or no Rose, there's still gonna be food." I smiled and was glad he forgave her.

We drove to Edward and Emmett's house in silence. I still felt pretty bad for Emmett. When we got to the house, there was no one downstairs in the living room.

"Ladies, we're here," Emmett called up. Bella was the first to walk down the staircase and she looked beautiful. Her dress was light blue. I assumed Alice had also made hers; it had her name written all over it. Well, that was just the sparkles talking. Her hair was down and curled and her makeup looked great.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Bella said looking at us, "You guys clean up good."

"I believe it is _well_, Isabella," Emmett said in a snooty tone, jokingly. We all laughed. That's when the love of my life walked down the stairs. Alice made her way down and it felt like there was not a matter in the world; at least _my_ world. She was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen and I knew she would always be mine. Her dress was lavender with more sparkles and sequins. It was short and strapless with purple lace at the bottom. Her shoes were silver, matching her clutch and jewelry. And her hair was its usual: spiky. I took her hand and kissed it, the way you see in old movies. Then I placed the one-of-a-kind corsage around her wrist and Bella winked at me.

"Well," Edward said, "Let's get this show on the road."

The dance was going wonderfully. It was only ten o'clock and we still had two hours to spare. Alice and I were slow dancing; her head rested on my shoulders. I was happy she was wearing heels; otherwise she wouldn't be able to reach. In the middle of the song, she whispered into my ear, "Jazz, can I step out for a minute to call Rosalie? I want to see how Vera's doing."

"Sure," I said, "Isn't your phone dead, though?" She huffed, remembering and I reached in my pocket for some quarters so she could use the payphone across the boulevard. That's where the dance was; at a hall on the boulevard, across from a gas station. I handed them to her. I watched her figure walk out the glass door and become outlined in the moonlight. Alice got across the boulevard safely and was soon talking into the phone.

After a few minutes, I realized Alice wasn't back yet. I decided to go outside and wait for her. Alice was on her way back when I was at the highway railing that blocked the two lanes off. She was in the middle of the street, walking back at a steady pace when I heard a car screech and began to smell burnt rubber. I looked down the highway and saw a single car, a black Hummer to be exact, speeding straight towards Alice. She stopped dead, like a deer caught in headlights and the massive truck crushed her. She shrieked in pain and I began to smell the blood, Alice's blood. It was the blood we'd be trying so carefully not to spill in front of me so I wouldn't loose control. I was Bella coming from the corner of my eye, but didn't have time to run like a human. I sped over with my extraordinary speed and lifted her into my arms like I had when we were happy. As I held her in the middle of the wide street, I saw the Hummer coming at us once again. I darted away getting a good look at the driver and guess who it was – James. Once we were safely across, I put her in the backseat of Edward's Volvo. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat only a light flutter. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I had to bite Alice. Bella starred at me in panic. I could feel the tension coming from her. I simply lifted Alice's thin arm and sank my venomous teeth into her wrist. Bella looked like she was going to faint so I had her sit down. Alice's body thumbed against the backseat. The venom was setting in and she was screaming in pain.

"Its okay, Alice. I promise its okay. It'll be over soon, darlin'," I tried cooing to her softly. While she was still in the process of changing, Edward and Emmett ran over.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded, "What's wrong with Alice?" I sat them all down and told them our secret. I told them that Rosalie and I were vampires. Alice calmed down and when her eyes opened, they were blood red. I began to miss her old shade of blue.

"Alice?" I said. She was starring into space, but she was definitely awake. "Alice…I had to."

"I know. I know you had to. It was James, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She shook her head.

"Well, its over," she said, "I can't become a designer now."

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I just couldn't loose you." She shook her head again.

"I'm glad you changed me. I couldn't loose you either." She smiled and jumped into my arms. And I kissed her. I heard familiar footsteps come from behind.

"Oh, my God! What happened?" my sister's voice nearly yelled, "Alice, are you…?" Alice nodded and looked into my sister's eyes, showing her own. Rose gasped.

For the rest of the night we sat in the car. We didn't want to draw a crowd with Alice's suddenly new eye color. Rosalie (of course) was the first to break the silence, "Vera gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. His name is Henry." We looked up and smiled. I was happy for Vera, but I could feel the jealousy in Rose. She could no longer have any children and they were the one thing she had _always_ wanted.

"Jasper," Edward said after more silence, "You need to change us too; Emmett and I, I mean."

"Me too," Bella said. Rosalie looked at me with answer-empty eyes.

"We want to be with Alice," Emmett said, "I don't care what kind of hell I have to go through. I need to stay with her…and Rosalie." I nodded.

We decided to change them all at home, explaining everything on the way. They didn't care; they all wanted to stay with us and Alice. Our plan was to create a family, a family of vampires. Once we were home and settled and everyone was ready, Rosalie and I changed them all, one by one. It was heartbreaking in a way, but it's what they wanted and I didn't blame them for one second. And by the end of the night, we were all immortal.


	13. Love

Chapter Twelve: Love

It was all over; all the worrying, all the pain. Alice was like me and so was her family. Everyone had found their mates: Edward with Bella, Emmett with Rosalie, and me, I _belonged_ with Alice. Alice and I were standing in my snow-covered yard.

Soon I said, "Did you ever find out that I saw your sketchbook? Ya know the one with all the pictures of _me _in it?" She giggled and I laughed along.

"No, but I know now." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alice, I love you." She looked at me sweetly, "I love you too, Jasper."

It's so strange when I look back on that night now. This is because by now I have realized, that all that brought us together were a locker, a sister, and a sketchbook. I closed the night by kissing her and saying, "From the first time I met you, I felt hope."


End file.
